


nothing burns like the cold

by saturnwritings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Freezing to death, Gen, Hypothermia, I'm Bad At Titles, definitely a vent, haha why do i always make tommy suffer in my fics?, i guess??, im settling, ive been sitting here for like 10 minutes trying to come up with a title no joke, not beta read we die like tommy in this fic, sorry - Freeform, tommy dies in a snowstorm idk how to tag this, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnwritings/pseuds/saturnwritings
Summary: (VENT)He fell over onto his side. He couldn’t feel his hands, he could barely move. He tried breathing again, only to inhale shallowly. His eyes naturally squinted, seeking protection from the cold, but he willed them to stay open. He couldn’t fall asleep, he couldn’t die yet.tommy had always thought dream would be the one to take his final life, he never realized the weather was so harsh.or, tommy freezes to death.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	nothing burns like the cold

**Author's Note:**

> yeah its a vent idk
> 
> i had this idea when i was feeling very sad but now i am not so sad :] so its not as ~inspired as it could be but i always feel like i have to write my ideas if they're plot related or else they wont be relevant and no one will care about them
> 
> why do i always make tommy suffer? is it because hes the main character? is it because i primarily watch his streams so my fanfics always seem to revolve around him? idk man have this vent ig 
> 
> https://www.ranker.com/list/what-happens-to-your-body-when-you-freeze/katherine-ripley (what i used to reference death by freezing, its very helpful overall and will help if you want to know whats going on in this fic but you dont really have to read it)

It was so cold.

He was so alone.

Nothing but fields of tundra, blanketed and untouched, white snow. Spruce trees in the distance nothing but blobs in Tommy’s spotty vision. 

It was cold, he was so clammy.

Ragged clothes, torn from running though the unforgiving branches of the spruce forest in his pursuit to run away, to get away, contrasted with the snow. 

The tracks in the snow slowed, his right foot numb from exposure to the harsh weather, or trudging through the snow barefoot. The tracks came to a stop as he stumbled, he fell onto his knees, the rips in his tan pants exposing his legs to the unrelenting snow, only pushing his body to shiver more.

His red-trimmed t-shirt provided no protection, his olive green jacket, adorned with patches and stickers, long forgotten in his old home in L’manburg. He didn’t get a chance to grab it before he was exiled.

His lips were dry, and bordering blue. The bags under his eyes more prominent than they had ever been. Even after countless all-nighters, he still managed to stay energetic, always managed to find something to stay positive.

There was nothing to stay positive about in exile.

He wasn’t going back to L’manburg, he only just realized that.

He had no one. No one would save him from this blizzard.

He fell over onto his side. He couldn’t feel his hands, he could barely move. He tried breathing again, only to inhale shallowly. His eyes naturally squinted, seeking protection from the cold, but he willed them to stay open. He couldn’t fall asleep, he couldn’t die yet.

He couldn’t remember what was happening, it was as if his memory was wiped. How did he get in this tundra? Why wasn’t he in L’manburg? Where was he?

The stars in his vision acted as a transition, suddenly he was back in L’manburg. He felt his side get greeted with grass and flowers. He blinked his eyes open to see his friends 

His friends were looking down at him, smiling. Tubbo was holding out an outstretched hand, Phil was trying to break up a play fight between Wilbur and Techno, Fundy and Eret were talking to each other, Fundy holding a basket of berries and other fruits like pomegranates, and Niki was handling a large pumpkin pie and a bouquet of white lilies tucked under her arms.

He was home.

Just as he felt himself raise a shaky hand, white, blinding stars clouded and filled his vision, before morphing into falling snow. He was back in the tundra.

He felt himself blink again. 

His eyes weren’t blue anymore.

He closed his dull eyes one final time.

_[TommyInnit froze to death.]_

What a way to die.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter @SAIL0RSATXRN
> 
> (i deleted twt off my phone but ill be back in a couple days i think)


End file.
